Thomas Cranmer
Thomas Cranmer is the Archbishop of Canterbury during most of Season Two of The Tudors (the position traditionally considered Head of the Church of England). Although initially he seems to be a nervous, self-depracating nonentity, Cranmer is gradually shown to be a fervent supporter and advocate of the Protestant Reformation in England, as well as a good friend and admirer of both Thomas Cromwell and Anne Boleyn. Incidentally, he is also uncle to Queen Catherine Parr, Henry's sixth wife (who is also a Protestant) although the two are never shown together. He is played by Scottish actor Hans Matheson. Role in the Series in the first episode of Season Two, Cranmer comes to court with his patron and friend Thomas Cromwell, secretary to the King. Like Cromwell, Cranmer has a previous association with the notorious Boleyn family, having served as Thomas Boleyn's personal chaplain. Cromwell mentions to the King and to George Boleyn that Cranmer was the one who first encouraged him to solve King Henry's 'Great Matter' by canvassing theological colleges around Europe. Henry shows his gratitude to Cranmer by initially appointing him his personal chaplain and later Holy envoy to the Emperor. The nervous Cranmer is shown to have little self-confidence at first, being astonished and emotionally overwhelmed by the King's favor upon him. However, Cromwell has long noticed and shares Cranmer's passionate support of Protestantism and church reform, and when sending Cranmer to remonstrate with the Pope and the Emperor in Europe he encourages him to visit Nuremberg, the first city fully under Lutheran rule. In Episode 2.02, Cromwell is amused to learn that, since priests are allowed to marry in Nuremberg, Cranmer has done exactly that- despite the fact that it is still illegal in England. Cranmer later smuggles his new German wife, Katerina, back to England in a giant crate, although he occasinally has to put her back in to move her around town. She is clearly well-educated, able to hold her own in philosphical debates with both Cromwell and her own husband, to his unease. In the next episode, with Archbishop of Canterbury Warhem dead, Henry- encouraged by his betrothed Anne Boleyn, and by Cromwell- nominates Cranmer as his successor. Pope Paul III, underestimating Cranmer as a 'nobody' and seeking to pacify Henry in response for his opposition to Henry's annulment, appoints Cranmer as the Archbishop. This backfires against the Pope spectacularly in the same episode when Cranmer quickly declares Henry's marriage to Catherine of Aragon null and void, while legalizing the King's new marriage to Anne. After Princess Elizabeth Tudor is born, Cranmer baptizes her in episode 2.04. He is shown to form a friendship with Queen Anne, whom he admires as a fellow devoted reformer. During episodes 2.04-2.05, Cranmer becomes more confident- and aggressive- when he leads the prosecution against the Catholic Bishop (later Cardinal) John Fisher and Sir Thomas More, neither of whom will take the Oath of Succession and Supremacy- recognizing Henry and Anne's children as legitimate royal heirs, and Henry as supreme Head of the Church of England. Although he demeans Sir Thomas More at his trial and accuses him of malicious actions (since More remains devoutly Catholic against Cranmer and Cromwell's reforms, and show Cranmer open contempt for his Lutheranism) Cranmer nonetheless attempts to save More from being executed by suggesting Henry compromise (since More admitted he would swear to the Succession but not the Supremacy); however, Henry refuses and both Fisher and More are beheaded. In episode 2.07 Cromwell and Cranmer discuss what should be done about the monasteries whose monks refuse to take the oath, with Katerina criticizing them for not creating social reforms quickly enough (compared with Lutheran states in her native Germany). In the two final episodes of Season Two, Cranmer is horrified by the accusations of adultery against Queen Anne and her subsequent arrest; he is the only one who continues to defend her against the enraged King, arguing with Cromwell that Anne has been the leading voice of their Reformation and he cannot believe she is guilty. However, when all her supposed lovers- including her own brother- are executed, Cranmer realizes his continued opposition will likely lose him his life, so he reluctantly declares Anne's marriage null and void at Henry's request. He visits Anne in the tower, promising he will do his best to protect her daughter Elizabeth (who is now illegitimate), and takes her last confession; he is touched by her declaration that she was never unfaithful to Henry, but intends to die willingly to please him. All the same, Cranmer makes no serious attempt to save Anne's life. In the Season Two Finale, Cranmer stands among the crowd at Anne's execution with tears in his eyes; she meets his gaze before making her final speech, and he leads the crowd in praying for her. Despite not appearing in any subsequent episodes, Cranmer is mentioned briefly in Seasons Three and Four. During Series three, the Pilgrims of Grace refer to him, along with Cromwell, as blatant heretics; Henry also deliberately avoids summoning Cranmer (despite him being Archbishop) when he and Bishop Gardiner ordain the Six Articles of Faith- which returns the Church of England (for the most part) back to Catholic doctrine. Discussing the Articles later, Richard Riche mentions to Cromwell that Cranmer will now have to send his wife and son back to Germany, since the Articles now forbid priests to marry. In the series finale, Henry instructs Edward Seymour (uncle to his heir and son Prince Edward) to take charge of the government alongside Cranmer during Edward's reign until he is of age. Fate Although the character of Thomas Cranmer dissapears from the Tudors after Season Two, Cranmer in fact remained an influential figure in Henry's court despite the King's ambiguous commitment to true Reformation of the Church. He also served Henry's young son and successor Edward VII, playng a great role in Edward's furthering of true Protestantism. However, these efforts put him in serious danger when the fundamentally Catholic Mary I took the throne; Cranmer was eventually declared a heretic and burned at the stake after ultimately refusing to give up his reformed faith. Cranmer's death was one of the greatest martyrdoms for the Protestant cause during Mary's short, bloody reign, and it provided a rayllying point for many Protestants who favored her sister (and Cranmer's goddaughter) Elizabeth as the true Queen of England. Quotes *"The union between Catherine of Aragon and King Henry is declared... null and void. And, therefore, the union between King Henry and Anne Boleyn is declared both legal and right... in the eyes of God." *(concerning his recent elevation by Henry) "The thing I don't understand, Mr. Cromwell, is why me? I am nothing." *(to the condemned Anne Boleyn, concerning her daughter Elizabeth) "I assure you, I shall do everything in my power to keep her always in the King's good and gentle graces." Category:Characters